


Stitches

by angelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/pseuds/angelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been injured in a fight and Castiel's powers are cut off, so he must give Dean stitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the fifth and last fic to my Pre-NaNoWriMo/OMFG IT'S CANON MISHA SAID SO IT'S CANON/No School Thanks Sandy Destiel fic marathon. I wrote these to take place of what will be my hiatus because of NaNo.  
> So yes. Please read, please enjoy, please kudos.
> 
> From the Cockles of my heart,  
> Tara

Castiel looked down at his hands and for a moment and the whole world was washed red, a defying nausea creeping through his body. His eyes traveled to Dean, who had been carried in by Sam. Blood soaked through the hunter's shirt, his left jean leg, and over his face so bad that every time he tried to open his eyes he had to close them quickly to prevent them from being washed over by the crimson liquid.

“Cas, a little help?” Sam said, an urgency in his voice that only appeared when it came to Dean. Castiel nodded, walked towards Dean, and touched two fingers to the cut on Dean's temple. Nothing happened. He focused harder and touched again, and still nothing happened. 

“What's going on? Cas, fix him!”

Castiel turned to Sam, the nausea he felt from the blood quadrupling. “I... I don't know. I'm trying... something must be going on.” This had happened before, when Castiel had been cut off by Eve. Something else of great magnitude must have been doing the same. This was a very serious case.

“Well I guess that means we need stitches.” Castiel was unsure of what Sam meant, so as Sam went to rummage through his and his brother's luggage, he walked over to Dean, took off his trenchcoat and shirt and used the shirt to wipe some of the blood away from Dean's eyes. He bent down, all the while Sam was turned around, and whispered “It's okay, it's all gonna be okay. Sam and I are going to get you fixed up, don't worry,” into his ear.

Castiel grabbed his trenchcoat in a haste then, so Sam wouldn't notice that he was okay with being shirtless around his brother. Sam walked back to the bed, laying a thread, needle, and some bandages on the bed.

“First we need to get his clothes off. The cut in his stomach looks like the worst.” Castiel nodded, the blood still getting to him though he tried not to show it. He unbuttoned Dean's shirt and undid the belt buckle and button on his pants like he'd never done it before, like he was gun shy to see Dean half naked, when in reality he'd see all of that and so much more.

“Cas... listen to me. Do you know how to do stitches.” Castiel shook his head no, scared out of his mind at the thought. 

“Well,”Sam said, his voice shaky, “You're going to learn tonight. Just watch me, it's not that hard to get.” Sam first grabbed Castiel's t-shirt to wipe away the majority of the blood from the wound. “We would normally try to clean it with alcohol, but we're all out and we don't have time to get any, so that's the next priority. So, you begin by starting the needle into the skin, like this.” Sam stuck the needle through Dean's tough stomach, pulled the thread all the way through, then dipped back down below the skin. “Like that, and you continue until you get to the end, then you just tie it off. It's actually pretty simple as long as you don't let the blood get to you.”

Castiel nodded, grabbing some pre-cut thread and a needle and walking over to Dean's side, propping the head of light hair up on the pillow so it was more visible in the light of the bedside lamp. He threaded the needle just as he'd seen Sam do, grabbed the t-shirt and cleaned as much blood away from the cut as he could, then stuck the needle in, brought it up, stuck it in, brought it up again until he'd gotten to the end of the cut and tied it off. By this time, Sam was about done with Dean's leg, so Castiel took the t-shirt over to the sink and tried to rinse it with water the best he could. 

“Can we have something else to clean him off with?” he asked.

“Sure, get the shirt on the top of my bag. I don't like that one very much anyway, just use it to sleep in.” Castiel did as he was requested and wet the t-shirt before taking it over to Dean and rinsing his face off, cleansing the hellish red off of his eyes and body as well as he could.

By this time, Dean was out cold but breathing well, so Sam sat down on the other bed and tended to a small cut on his arm. Castiel wanted so bad to get out of the stuffy, blood smelling hotel room and go back to Heaven, go somewhere else where he didn't have to feel the pain and emptiness that always seemed to be carried along by the brothers, though he physically and mentally couldn't. He looked to Dean and smiled, glad that even with his powers cut off he'd at least been able to do some good.

The hours of that night passed slowly as Sam turned off the lights and let himself drift off to sleep, as Dean's eyelids moved back and forth in his head and whimpers came from his throat, and as Castiel made a trip to the liquor store across the street to buy three bottles of whiskey.

He figured he'd get it over with while Dean was still asleep, so all by himself he poured the alcohol over Dean's leg, stomach and head, ensuring the cuts wouldn't get infected. This woke Dean up, and without a word or motion Castiel knew to hand Dean the bottle. He let Dean take a couple big gulps before reaching for the bottle himself and chugging it down, happy to feel the warmness encase his stomach and assure him that it would all end okay. 

With both the hunter's and angel's edges off, they lay the rest of the night in eachother's arms, drinking the bottle of whiskey and whispering their love to eachother, one's ear so close to another's lips that they brushed together.


End file.
